


Manic and Lovin it

by sauciemel



Series: My One Shots [8]
Category: Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	Manic and Lovin it

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

_“Hello and welcome to BBC Radio 1. Its 4 pm on a glorious Monday summer afternoon. It is 26 degrees outside. This one goes out to all of you having BBQ’s in the back garden. Come on and say it with me people.”_  
  
 **“We are loonies and we are proud.”**  
  
Then the music kicks in. three hours later Campbell Bain is finished his slot for another week. He grabs his bag and headphones and heads out of the room.  
  
Campbell has been a DJ for over 20 years now, and a bloody good one, he started out locally after he got a radio job whilst he was still in St Judes. He had been snapped up by the BBC not long after. They weren’t bothered about his illness. He had climbed up the ladder slowly. Covering for people at first then getting his own show at 2 am till 4 am. He loved it.  
  
He and Eddie remained friends. Eddie had gotten help for his Alcohol problem. He was like a second dad to Campbell. His real Dad had died 3 years after he had left St Judes. His Mum had Dementia but he still visited her once a week every week.   
  
Francine had died 15 years ago. She had gotten knocked down as she was shopping. It had almost destroyed Eddie, he loved her madly. But he had come out the other side.  
  
Eddie had found love again, even found time to have a son. But he was in his sixties now.  
  
Campbell had matured too, his illness under control with his medication. He was 38 now. Gone was the long mop of light brown hair, instead he now had chestnut brown hair, which was a lot shorter, he wore is spiked up sometimes or he let it flop onto his face. He still had those chocolate brown eyes, the ladies loved to gaze into his eyes he found out.  
  
But one lady had captured his heart when he was 25. She was called Samantha Jo, or SJ as he called her. They had met through one of the radio days he still did every year for St Judes. He had made sure the place had a DJ in. It helped the patients a lot. He funded it with proceeds from the fundraiser every year.  
  
His voice was well known across the UK. He was happy.  
  
He and SJ had twin girls and a son. Sally, Jessica and young Fergus. Named in memory of a good friend.  
  
He went to Fergus’s grave once a month and Francine’s to make sure they were neat and tidy.   
  
Rosaline lived in a better area too. He visited her, but she was ill now. She was on her own after her husband had passed away.   
  
All in all he was a very lucky person. He had learnt to live with his illness. It came to a head now and then but it was manageable. He couldn’t be happier with his life.  
  
 **THE END**


End file.
